


Long Distance

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [35]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, I know how to introduce myself in French I just started learning leave me alone, I struggled making Patton mean, I tried y'all, Janus is French but like I don't know French well enough so it's all english, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, My brain went, Open Relationships, Slut Shaming, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, but i tried, commitment issues, let virgil have a service dog, oh so Patton isn't a serial killer, well he can't be mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: Virgil didn't like commitment, and Janus respected that.Virgil just wished Patton would shut up.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Stories [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837975
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Discount_Emo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discount_Emo/gifts).



> Author fact: I know one language fluently (English (even that is iffy since my reading comprehension is fucked)), and I know three formally and not well at all (Spanish, ASL, Hebrew), and I'm just learning French. I don't think I'll ever know another language fluently because I don't have the resources (Duolingo I haven't used in awhile. I'm supposed to be learning Korean), but I can translate Shakespearean English so that's something.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"No, like I actually miss you. Not that stupid couple shit where they just say they miss you and they don't. I really miss you."

Janus was technically Virgil's lover. They never really confirmed it, and Janus completely respected the fact that Virgil didn't want to be boyfriends. They had been talking for years now. They met each other when Virgil studied abroad during his third year of college. They were at a bar, Janus bought him a drink, and one thing lead to another. It was almost heartbreaking for them when Virgil had to leave. Almost. They could still talk to each other online. They had been frequently. Recently, Janus visited for a week. He got off of work to visit, and Virgil was ecstatic. They spent the whole week together, and the minute Janus landed and got home, he video called him over discord.

"I understand you miss me, dear. It was nice to be with you. My arms are already cold without you in them." Janus said, smiling. "Isn't it late for you?"

"It's only one in the morning. I hate that there's a time difference. How awful was trying to adjust to the timezone here?"

"It's six hours, love. Not a big deal."

"Still big. It took me forever to adjust."

"You don't sleep. I had to force you to sleep. It's a difficult adjustment, which is why I'm up at seven, but it's easier for me. I travel more."

Virgil stuck out his tongue, closing his eyes. "Keep talking to me. I miss your voice."

"I've only been gone for a day."

"Too long. I forgot how much I loved being with you. Tell Logan I say hello and that I'm sorry I stole you for a week."

"I'll tell him. He managed to not burn the house down. Tell your dog that I miss her more than I miss you."

"She knows and doesn't return your feelings."

Janus gasped, putting a hand to his chest. "How dare she."

"Remus misses you, but he also liked mixing your wine with Kool-aid. I think he just misses how gullible you were. I only drink white wine, and he struggles with that."

"Tell him to mix seltzer or lemonade in there."

"Jokes on you, I'd still drink it."

"You'd drink anything."

"No. If I left something alone I'd--"

"Think it was poisoned and would avoid it, I know. You're riddled with anxiety. My poor dear, unable to leave a room for five minutes without worrying."

"I can leave a room. I just don't leave my drink alone at parties. There's a difference."

"You sound so tired. You should really go to sleep."

"That's bullshit. I'm not tired." Virgil said with a yawn. "That was because we talked about being tired. Not because I'm tired."

"Sure. Whatever you say dear. I'm going to hang up so you can sleep. I'm going to make breakfast and start the day."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

* * *

"I just think it's weird that he lives with another guy."

"Pat, my emotional health can't handle that."

"It's not right."

Virgil had Remus and Patton over. They were having a small boys night. Patton wasn't the biggest fan of Janus. He wasn't the biggest fan of a lot of things, but Janus was his main target at the moment. Before it was Remus, and before that it was the service dog, Liz. Patton was under the impression Virgil didn't need anyone but him, and it was tiring. Virgil kept him around because they were friends for so long that he didn't understand why it was unhealthy that he was jealous.

"I'm just saying, it's weird. You two aren't even committed." Patton continued, crossing his arms.

"We both agreed we didn't want to put a label on it. I'm not a fan of commitment, and he said it was fine. I like our relationship."

"What's stopping him from cheating?"

"Is it cheating if we're not dating?"

"Can we stop talking about this?" Remus asked, ignoring Patton's scoff when he put his feet on the coffee table. "Let's talk about more important things. My job is saying we have to work for ten hours again instead of eight. What the fuck, am I right?"

"Dude, that sucks." 

Patton didn't comment. He just crossed his arms.

"I don't want to work six days a week for ten hours each day. Seems like bullshit."

"Yeah, I'm good with working at a pharmacy. It's still eight hours each day, but I'm fine with that. My coworkers are nice." 

"I'm glad you have friends."

"I think we should focus on your relationship!" Patton said, slapping his leg. "It's weird! You should be dating someone who only wants to be with you!"

"He does! I mean, I think he does. I don't know now."

"Oh my god. Patton, can you shut up?" Remus looked done with this. "You're spiking his anxiety! Virgil was the one who said he didn't want a boyfriend! He wanted to keep the relationship open so he could have options. Fuck!"

"Virgil deserves better than that! He shouldn't just be a whore."

"We're all sluts! There isn't a problem as long as we're being safe!"

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Virgil asked, trying to remember how to breathe. This sucked. He didn't want this night to be fighting and being insecure in his relationship. Maybe he should break it off with Janus. He was holding him back if he was right and Janus wasn't dating other people. He quickly sent a message to Janus, saying they had to talk later. "Let's talk about literally anything else."

"This isn't over." Patton grumbled, crossing his arms.

Virgil let out a sigh, knowing that wasn't a lie.

* * *

"Your message wasn't ominous one bit. I'm not nervous at all."

Virgil laughed nervously, looking at his feet. "Sorry,"

"Don't be. What's wrong?"

"I think we shouldn't do what we're doing."

"Video chat with each other? I mean, we agreed phone bills would be too high, but if you'd--"

"I mean, like, our relationship. I think it should change."

"And be boyfriends?"

"No! No, I think the opposite! I think we should just break up. What you said is exactly why. You want it to be more, and I don't."

Janus was quiet for a bit, his mouth opening and closing. Finally, he took a breath and spoke. "Is it because I'm pushing you to be committed? I can stop."

Virgil groaned. "That's not why. It's because I can't be committed, and you want to be."

"That's what I just said."

"But I mean the reverse. I'm being a piece of garbage is what I'm saying. I, uh, I'm being a slut and asking for an open relationship because I feel uncomfortable with being tied down."

"Did someone say something? Also, I can't believe Remus didn't tell you being a slut was okay."

"He did, and someone did say something, and yes, it got to me. I just think you deserve better than me. Yeah. That's all I have to say."

"Is anyone at your house?"

"Besides me and Liz? No."

"Alright, then I'm going to be completely honest with you."

Virgil braced himself, his cursor lingering over the end call button.

"I don't give a shit. You think I would stay with you if I was unhappy?"

"Yes?"

"No. Sure, I'm aware I have a closer connection to you than you do to me, but I'm okay with that."

"But I flirt with other people."

"Yeah, I know. You slept with Logan when you were here. I'm fine with it. You were up front about everything, and I agreed to this relationship. Stop acting like you're an evil person for not wanting to be an item. I would've called it off. If I'm being too forceful with our relationship, let me know. I don't want to push you into something you don't like."

Virgil covered his face, nodding. "Sorry for scaring you."

"Do you actually want to stop this?"

"No. I really like you. I just let Patton get to me."

"If I could hug you, I would. Just know I want to hold you."

Virgil kissed his fingers, pushing them towards the camera. Janus did the same, smiling. 

"Hey Virgil. Guess what."

"What?"

"I like you too."

"You're such a geek."

Janus just winked, watching Virgil laugh. 

"I need to visit you. It's been a month since you were here, and that's too long." Virgil leaned on his arms, smiling. "Also, I want to see all the sights again. We never did a romantic boat ride."

"Did I promise that? I don't seem to remember."

"Shut up. You suck."

"Please do come here, though. I want to see you in person again."

"Once I can get off from work for a--"

"For two weeks. Got it."

"Well I was going to say a month, but--"

"Did I say two weeks? I meant two months. Slip of the tongue. My bad."

"I don't know if I can get two months off, Jan."

"I think you can."

Virgil snorted, rolling his eyes. He made a heart to the camera before telling Janus about his day, brushing over Patton's comments. He didn't need to focus on them right now. He was content with what he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Author fact: there will not be stories written on Yom Kippur, because I will be praying and fasting. I'm not religious, but I take the holidays seriously because it makes me feel like a person. Also so I can have some sort of relationship with god, because we're on thin ice with one another every other day.
> 
> The next story will be the serial killer backstories :3


End file.
